


The Blessing From Above

by R_Nikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mature to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Nikiforov/pseuds/R_Nikiforov
Summary: Please if you don't like anything or find errors please tell me so that I can fix it...I'm new as a writer so I may make mistakes - don't be afraid to tell me!I know this is like every mpreg fanfic in the world but its also the type I like!I may come out with different stories that have different scenarios so leave suggestions!





	1. The Creation

CHAPTER 1

Viktor and Yuuri were in their apartment in St. Petersburg, Russia. They had their legs tangled together on the couch and makkachin was where their feet met. Yuuri has been feeling a little anxious, his heat was supposed to come today. Yes, Yuuri was an omega. But he is considered to be the luckiest omega alive. The reason being, Viktor, the legendary 5-time gold medalist, was his Aplha boyfriend.

Viktor was scrolling through Instagram, looking at his friends posts. You know the usual, Chris posing seductivly while in the public, or with his beloved cat. Yurio, as he liked to call him, was either with Otabek, his just recent boyfriend, or with newly bought feline like clothing. Phichit, posted great selfies, whether it be with others like Leo, Seung-gil and Yuuri or just by himself. He was about to close out and go to check his snapchat when he suddenly came across a picture of JJ and his newly wed wife holding up a picture. Viktor looked closer and realized what it was, it was an ultrasound. JJ was going to be a father.

Viktor surprised Yuuri with a gasp, and shoved his phone into his Katsudon's face. Yuuri also let out a happy squeal as, upon further inspection, noticed what was the picture was.  
"I wish we could have child to call our own..." Viktor blurted out.  
"W-w-what?! V-Viktor!" Yuuri blushed.  
"What?~ Just imagine... our son, about Yurio's age, is making his senior debut at the Grand Prix Finals. And to top that off, standing on the podium kissing a gold medal! Doesn't it sound so perfect?" Viktor rambled on. Yuuri thought about it, "it would be nice, but I don't know if you would be able to handle my complaining." Viktor chuckled and held Yuuri's hands in his. "Yuuri, I would go to Hell and back if it meant for you to carry what we had created." Yuuri felt comforted. Viktor had managed to make Yuuri come out of his shell, which took forever but still, by putting him in awkward situations. But every single time Viktor has whispered 'I love you' into his ear, Yuuri couldn't help but melt as his entire body would feel like jelly. He assumed that's what it means to be loved.

Out of the blue Yuuri was hit with an urge to sleep. "Vitya, Im going to head to bed, my eyelids refuse to stay open." Yuuri mumbled. Viktor was taken by surprise, Yuuri's usually the one who stays up until midnight in a skype call with Phichit and a few others, so why so early? It was only 9:30."Ok, I'll join you in a minute Moya Lyubov." (My love) Viktor said without exposing his concern.

The two entered their bedroom and Viktor changed into his sleepwear which consisted of a light grey T-Shirt and black boxers, while Yuuri changed into a maroon T-Shirt and grey sweatpants. They snuggled into bed with each other while Makkachin cuddled into a ball at their feet, and soon sleep overtook them both.

Viktor was having a pleasnt dream about Yuuri's and his future wedding which the date is still to be determined, when he awoke to the sound of his Omega whimpering. As he slowly drifted back to the world of the living, he felt a very heated lump pressed against his back. He turned and groggily asked "Yuuri, darling are you alright?" All Viktor got in responce was Yuuri crashing their lips together. This made Viktor flinch by the contact, but eventually melted into the kiss.

The next half hour was a heated but passionate blur (cry all you want not doin' it)

"Юри, я люблю тебя всем сердцем" (Yuuri, I love you with all my heart)Viktor whispered into Yuuris ear. After a moment or two, Viktor's was exhausted, so he covered themselves with the sheets which had magically re-appeared and fell asleep with Yuuri in his arms, totally oblivious to what is in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, next chapter will be up on Friday the 17! (YAY) thank you guys for all the love in my first chapter, it was really appreciated-but not expected! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.

CHAPTER 2

Viktor awoke from his pleasant slumber to the smell of bacon and... WAFFLES!? Viktor quickly shot out of bed almost running out of the room, until he remembered what happenned last night. He Quickly changed and ran out the room to run into the kitchen and stopped realizing who was there. There standing in all his beautiful glory was his precious mate. 

Yuuri was unaware that Viktor had enetered the room and had nearly thrown the pan when he felt Viktor hug him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Yuuri whatever you are making smells delicious" Viktor praised. Yuuri hummed in response, "take a seat, it's almost ready Vitya" Viktor didn't want to let go, but forced himself to and sat. Yuuri pulled out plates and forks and set his and Viktors food onto the table. He couldn't forget Makkachin, so he set a few strips of Bacon into the dog's food dish.

"Viktor, Yurio called me earlier while you were still asleep, which is unusual. He wanted to know, since your birthday is coming up, if the four of us, as in you and I, Yurio, and Otabek, would like to go out shopping and then have dinner afterwards? He also asked if around 4 would be fine."  
"Sounds like plan, but I don't see why we always have to celebrate my birthday." He stated. "It's your birthday! everyone has to celebrate being a year older!" Yuuri said with a mouthful of waffles. They quickly finished the rest of heir breakfast in silence. As Viktor collected the dishes and put them into the Dishwasher, he noticed that Yuuri was giving him a dirty look. "What is it darling?" Viktor asked calmly. "I'm supposed to be cleaning up Viktor, not you. Give them to me, I have other things to do today before we have to go out." Yuuri explained. In his confusion Viktor complied and handed Yuuri the dishes. Yuuri wasn't the one to do chores around the house, so why all f the sudden is he doing it now?

After breakfast, Viktor headed into the bathroom to take a shower and plan out what places they could possibly go for dinner. Meanwhile, Yuuri had just finished putting the clean dishes away, so next he decided to tackle the laundry. Walking around the house he found most of Viktor's articles of clothing laying around in the most random places. He really needed to get Viktor a laundry basket to but all of his clothes in. After putting a dark load into the washer, he left to go and complete another chore while he waited. He noticed what a mess the living room was in, the remote controls all unorganized, the TV stand needed dusting, the rug was looking more like a food tray, and the mess on the coffee tables was an eye sore. 

He started with the dusting of the TV stand, using a paper towel with pledge. Next he attacked the messy rug moving the coffee table off of it so that he can get every single last crumb of food and dirt. After that, he took the clutter off of the coffee table, which mostly consisted of magazines and trash. He went in search for a basket that could be used to hold the magazines. He eventually found one that would match with the rest of the room and set it next to the couch. Finally, he hunted down every remote, changed the batteries in all of them just to be safe, and put them on the TV stand in order of used most often.

He took a step back and scanned the area for anything else that needed to be fixed. With a deep sigh, he headed towards the bedroom to lay down and take a nap since it was just past noon. Viktor, upon finishing making plans with Yurio, went into the bedroom to find Yuuri fast a sleep. He bent over and kissed his forehead, he didn't know why he had been blessed with such an innocent and perfect person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, next chapter will be up on Friday the 17! (YAY) thank you guys for all the love in my first chapter, it was really appreciated-but not expected! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.


End file.
